War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10)
Story A fleet of ships approaches Galvin Prime, breaking through the air space. From his tower, Azmuth looks up in horror. Azmuth: We should’ve been ready. I should’ve put the defense system up after the Incursion attack. Paradox: That was a random attack, unpredictable. While this is a coordinated attack. (Azmuth turns, looking at Paradox.) Azmuth: All hope is lost. The galaxy is doomed. Paradox: You’re forgetting about the boy. I must say, he has bloomed tremendously, and can easily handle this. Azmuth: The Omnitrix was not created for this purpose. Paradox: You say that as if John is some power hungry tyrant. He wields it only to protect. A laser fires from one of the ships, approaching the tower. Paradox: I do hope that you’ll go with me. The scene shifts to space, as Galvin Prime explodes. End Scene John, Gwen and Kevin were at Mr. Smoothy, when Paradox and Azmuth appear. John: Azmuth? Paradox? This can’t be good. Azmuth: The Highbreed have destroyed Galvan Prime, and Paradox believes that you can stop them. Gwen: Why does it matter if they’ve destroyed one planet? Azmuth: The Galvan are the most technological creatures in the galaxy. Without their technology, the galaxy can’t fight the Highbreed. Paradox: They plan on using the Jump Gate that they’ve developed in Los Soledad to bring their entire fleet to Earth. From here, they can travel and destroy every species in the entire galaxy. Gwen: All that from Earth? Kevin: The old notion that the Earth was the center of the universe wasn’t completely wrong. It’s pretty easy to get most places in the galaxy from here, compared to some places. Either way, that’s bad for us. John: Sounds like its time to gather all of our allies. Azmuth: John! I’d like a word with you. Your friends can gather them. John: Fine. (Turns to Paradox) Be sure to get Sunder as well. Paradox: Very well. We’ll be back. (Paradox, Gwen and Kevin disappear.) John sits down at the bench, while Azmuth stands on the table. Azmuth: I do not want you to fight. John: What? How do you expect us to win if I’m not there? Azmuth: There’s too much at stake here, and we cannot afford to risk the Omnitrix. John: We need it. It has the power to give us victory. Azmuth: (sighs) Very well. I will tell you about the true purpose of the Omnitrix. The DNA of every sapient species in the galaxy is stored in the Omnitrix. If any of those species were to go extinct, the Omnitrix could be used to revive them. It was never designed to be a weapon, though few will accept that. So if the Highbreed succeed in eliminating everything, the Omnitrix can revive them. Which is why you are not fighting. John: It doesn’t what you say. The point is that either way, I am the leader. These guys are going to be following me. And if I can’t fight, then there’s no way we can win. Azmuth: So you do hold that much influence over the matter. Fine. If you are going to fight. Omnitrix, activate recalibration mode. Omnitrix: (in John’s voice) Activating recalibration mode. (The hourglass symbol glows blue.) John: What’s this? Azmuth: The Omnitrix will be fitted to your arm, instead of being in oversized form. It still won’t come off, but that’s for the better. The Omnitrix glows, and shrinks, fitting around John’s arm. It changes color, from black to green. Azmuth: Now, activate master control. Omnitrix: Master Control unlocked. John: What's that do? Azmuth: It will allow you to transform into any alien in the Omnitrix. John: Whoa. Omnitrix, how many aliens is that? Omnitrix: 1,000,909 aliens. John: Now we're talking. This is awesome! A blue flash of light occurs, and John looks to see. Paradox, Gwen and Kevin are back, with some friends. Sunder, Eddy, Julie, Ship, Kai and Yenal are there. John: Kai? Are you sure that you want to fight? I mean, you don’t have any powers. (Kai charges forward, and flips over him, tripping him and pinning him to the ground, grasping his throat. Julie grimaces, but doesn’t say anything.) Kai: I’ve been training to fight these DNAliens since they killed my grandpa. Do you still think I can’t fight them? John: (groans) No, I think you can. (Kai gets off him, and John gets up.) Eddy, what do you have in store for us? Eddy: My latest design. (His eyes glow turquoise, and his backpack breaks apart. The pieces expand, and form around him. Once they were done, he had a robot suit of armor.) John: Nice. Sunder: I did not sign up to fight a war. John: I already paid you, so you can’t complain. Sunder: I’m charging more for this, so you only have one favor after this. John: Um, Julie, what are you going to (Ship transform into the battleship form, Julie standing on him. She gives him a head tilt saying, “You were saying?”) Right. Okay Paradox. Take us to Los Soledad. Paradox: Very well. Off we go. (They are all enveloped in a blue light, and they all disappear.) End Scene They all arrive outside Los Soledad, it looking like usual. Kai: Brrr. It’s cold. Eddy: They must’ve fixed the cloaking device. John walks in front of the group, and turns to face them. John: Okay guys. Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going in, destroying the Jump Gate, and then leave. We have to stop the invasion. And remember, today, we are a team. Omnitrix, (the Omnitrix activates, without him touching it) give me something that can plow through DNAliens. (Slaps down.) John turns into a broad shouldered alien, with yellow armor around his body. His main body is white with some black lines, and has claws. Gwen: Who’s this guy? Cannonbolt: Don’t know. I guess this guy can clear the way. Azmuth: That’s an Arburian Pelarota. He curls up and rolls. Cannonbolt: Cool. Let’s Kevin: If you say roll, then I’m going to beat you up. Cannonbolt: Fine. Meet you guys at the Jump Gate. (Cannonbolt turns to the hole in the wall, curls up and rolls at the entrance.) End Scene DNAliens are everywhere inside Los Soledad, when Cannonbolt appears out of nowhere, rolling through them. Kevin, having absorbed the paint off his car, and the others come through, attacking the DNAliens. Cannonbolt rolls, going straight down the path. DNAliens spit slime at him, those hitting him in the side bouncing off. Cannonbolt then gets caught on slime on the path, and the DNAliens continue to spit slime, trapping him under it. Julie is riding Ship, Ship firing missiles at the DNAliens. Eddy is using his enhanced speed to punch through the DNAliens, traveling easily. Kai was fighting hand to hand with DNAliens, and Yenal was backing her up, firing sonic howls at them, which seemed to greatly distort them. Sunder was riding is his glider, firing lasers from his axe, and swinging it to hit a DNAlien he passed. Gwen and Kevin were charging through together, Gwen firing mana disks and Kevin punching any DNAliens that came nears. Gwen sees John getting buried under slime. Gwen: John! Kevin: (punching a DNAlien) He’ll be fine. Just keep moving. (The two continue to run forward, towards the completed Jump Gate. DNAliens approach where they had trapped John, when the slime sparks with green electricity. The slime explodes, revealing a small, battery-looking alien. The DNAliens charge in to attack. The battery alien turns into green electricity, and flies at a DNAlien, zapping it. The electricity travels from DNAlien to DNAlien, until that group was completely defeated. Buzzshock: Hahahahahahahahahaha! Buzzshock then flies over the DNAliens, firing electricity down at them. Buzzshock then lands, and turns into a feline like alien, with his body being black, except for the blue arms and legs, making it look like he had gloves and boots on, part of his chest and head. He had a natural mask on his face, and fur spikes coming out of his arms and legs. Fasttrack: This isn’t what I wanted. (A DNAlien spits slime at him, and he dodges with super speed. He then dashes forward, punching the DNAlien away.) I take that back. These are exactly the powers I was thinking of. DNAliens surround Fasttrack, and he runs in the shape of a multiple point star, punching all of the DNAliens, knocking them away. Fasttrack dashes towards the Jump Gate, making good time. However, DNAliens keep getting in his way. Fasttrack: This is taking forever. Hm, maybe I can revert them. Omnitrix, activate DNA repair mode. Omnitrix: DNA repair mode activated. (Fasttrack fires a green beam out of the Omnitrix symbol on his chest, which hits a DNAlien and reverts him to human form. Fasttrack: Nice! Now for a flying alien. (John turns into a red manta ray alien with yellow wings, yellow horns on his head, and pointed feet. He jumps, taking to the air.) Jetray: Now to get busy. Jetray flies around, firing the DNA repair beam from the Omnitrix. He flies over Eddy, who watches the Omnitrix work, his eyes focusing on it. Suddenly, John reverts, unconscious, falling from the sky, hitting the ground. He wakes up a moment later. John: Ow. What happened? (Azmuth appears) Azmuth: You misused the Omnitrix, that’s what happened. You used up all the Omnitrix’s power. John: But we have to save these people. Eddy: I think that I can make something that can revert them for you. (His armor comes apart, and it forms several blasters. He fires one at a DNAlien, and it reverts it.) John: Nice job, Eddy. Get those blasters to the others. You’re in charge of purifying everyone. I’ll stop the invasion. Eddy: You got it. (Runs off, the blasters floating by his head.) John: Now, (faces the Jump Gate, and a swarm of DNAliens were charging him.) I need an alien. (Slaps down Omnitrix, but nothing happens. He looks down, but the Omnitrix wasn’t red.) Come on, come on. Azmuth: It doesn’t turn red recalibrated. John: Are you serious? Then, all the DNAliens slam into the ground, pinned down, and the ground cracking under them. John looks up onto the roof of one of the buildings, and sees a guy in a Plumbers’ uniform standing there. He jumps down, and John sees that he has rough, grey skin. He has black hair with purple streaks, and black lines coming from the corners of his eyes, the ones at the outer edges pointing down, and the inner edges pointing up. John: Who are you? Plumber: Brago of the Plumbers. I was assigned by Magister Prior Gilhil to come and assist the wielder of the Omnitrix, being the first Plumber to be active on Earth. I must say, you are weaker than I originally thought. John: Hey! (The DNAliens start to get up, and Brago raises his hand. The DNAliens float, and Brago swings his arms, throwing them aside.) What is that power? Brago: You can’t tell? Gravity. More DNAliens come, and Brago raises his hand. Gravity forms around his hand in a sphere, and he fires it. It hits a DNAlien, and it goes flying back, taking every DNAlien it hits. Brago then runs forward, to continue fighting. John: No one likes a showoff. (John turns into Four Arms, and goes to follow.) End Scene Four Arms punches his way through the DNAliens, working on moving forward. Four Arms: When are the Highbreed going to move? Four Arms jumps onto a building, and looks around. He sees Julie firing the DNA Repair Gun from top of Ship. Eddy and Sunder were together, doing the same thing. He spots Kai on the ground, firing the repair gun and using it as a club, hitting DNAliens away. Yenal was close by, surrounded by DNAliens. He sees that Yenal’s sonic howl was doing major damage, and gets an idea. He jumps, and lands in the circle with Yenal, shifting to Wolf Bane. Wolf Bane: Let’s wipe them out. Yenal: With pleasure. The two split their snouts, and unleash sonic howls, the two turning to take out all the DNAliens in the circle. Then, Kai makes her way over. Kai: John! (Pointing.) Wolf Bane looks, and sees that the Jump Gate was starting to activate. Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl into the air, then climbs onto a building. Ship flies low, and Wolf Bane jumps onto him. Julie: What’s up? Wolf Bane: We’re out of time. Get me to the Jump Gate. (Turns into Shocksquatch.) Ship flies up to the Jump Gate, and Shocksquatch fires a mouth lightning bolt at it. Electricity forms around it, and Shocksquatch thinks that it’s working. Then, the Jump Gate releases a pulse wave, knocking Ship out of the sky, reverting him. Shocksquatch grabs Ship and Julie, and he crashes into the ground, reverting afterwards. The Highbreed fleet start coming out of the Jump Gate, the invasion beginning. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Paradox *Kai Green *Yenaldooshi *Sunder *Eddy *Julie Yamamoto *Ship *Brago Villains *DNAliens Aliens *Cannonbolt (first appearance) *Buzzshock (first appearance) *Fasttrack (first appearance) *Jetray (first appearance) *Four Arms *Wolf Bane *Shocksquatch Trivia *Azmuth recalibrates the Omnitrix, then unlocks the Master Control. *This episode has the most new aliens unlocked, with a total of 4. *It's revealed that Magister Prior Gilhil was successful in getting Plumber presense on Earth. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:John Smith 10: Highbreed Arc